


Delivery Vee

by Flipside (A2J)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2J/pseuds/Flipside
Summary: Nova really wants to show her thanks to the Toxicroak who ended up taking such good care of her while she was trapped with that awful dragon. She knows it might be dangerous, but her heart is pulling her forward... She just knows this is right.





	Delivery Vee

**Delivery Vee**

\---

 

Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo owns pokemon. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story. This story is a work of pure fiction.

 

Claims: All of the characters depicted here are consenting adults. Or shown to have some level of human sentience.

 

Warnings: This is a 18+ mature story. Contains detailed sexual graphic situations, interspecies, pokephilia, beasatliy, exhibitionism. This is all a work of pure fiction. Please remember that. No pokemon or humans were hurt in the making of this story.

 

Notes: Feel free to comment suggestions of pokemon and/or situations you’re interested in. I will consider them when I work on my next stories or plot twists.

 

\---

 

Days turned to weeks and it seemed Nova was finally getting use to the life of a free pokemon in the valley. Alexi had been sticking close by at first, always forcing her to tag along on his errands and visits with elder pokemon of the valley to catch up. Mostly boring experiences but Nova was never impolite enough to say so. Once in awhile she got to hear some rather good stories out of it! Not to mention a few rather fun experiences. Alexi seemed to finally be letting up on her going out on her own now since they had a long talk after the Mightyena incident. In fact Alexi had even tricked her into some rather sticky situations. All in good fun of course! Maybe more so for him than it was for her. But he never left her on her own for too long, he was always sure to make sure she made it home safely and clean her up after any so called troubles she had.

 

Nova found her own ways to occupy her time in the valley. She still wasn’t entirely sure what Alexi’s job was here, but he seemed pretty important. Other pokemon would whisper as they strolled by, lately some pokemon had begun to talk about Nova as well. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. It kept leading to more and more trouble it seemed. So she stuck more to herself. She busied herself with chores around home and gathering for the den. She loved going out to seek new and delicious berries and food she had never tried before. While on her outings Nova even met some kindly pokemon whom she easily befriended.

 

Today she spent the morning with a charmeleon. When they first met he asked her to help look for bits of shiny rock for him in the wide sandy beaches of the great lake for him to use in his crafts. But today was special, he was doing something entirely different. He had built a very large stone dome that had an opening. Inside the opening a fire had once burned bright and hot but now kindled now to a nice even roasting heat. Charmeleon made it especially for Nova, she had mentioned she missed the food her humans use to give her, especially the scraps from their own meals. Charmeleon could easily relate to those cravings, he too was once a kept pokemon that escaped into the wilds. Being a fire type he learned after much practice how to create some of the similar meals humans had created for him and other pokemon. Today he was going to show Nova how to make something sweet!

 

They spent all morning together working hard on the recipe. Nova was very curious as to why Charmeleon wanted a few of her unwanted eggs from previous Alexi tricks. She assumed he’d like to eat them raw like most pokemon do, but she was pleasantly surprised what he showed her what they could use them for. Baking! Charmeleon showed her how to make a batch of soft golden colored cookies. Warm and sweet to taste. Charmeleon occasionally made special treats like this to trade at the market place when his supplies started to run low, right about now he needed to make quite a bit to replenish his stock. Nova traded her excess eggs to get to help with the cookies and even take a bundle home herself!

 

After hours sweating it out on the warm beach next to the oven, Nova was happy to be done. She had enough cookies for her and Alexi for days! Charmeleon warned her though not to eat too many of them or else they could get sick or hurt their teeth. That bit of information dulled her need to devour every single cookie they baked. Charmeleon gave her a bit of cloth to wrap the cookies up in a knapsack style around her neck to take them home. Bidding Charmeleon well at the market tomorrow she made her way home. It didn’t take her very long to reach the den where her and Alexi made their home at. Though it looked like no one was home right now. Shrugging she set the cookies down and put them in the dark cool part of the cave to keep them fresher. Sitting about the den for bit she sighed with boredom and decided she needed to go out again. She wasn’t ready to call it a day even after all that hard work. Looking at the stack of cookies threatening to spill from the sack she thought for a bit… Maybe she would take some of the extra cookies to her neighbors? Actually she had another specific pokemon in mind. As much as she dreaded the idea of going anywhere near the Dragon’s Pond again, she would very much like to thank the pokemon who looked after her while she was trapped in the goodra’s grasp.

 

When she was rescued by Alexi she was in a haze of complete and utter exhaustion from lack of sleep and over producing more eggs than her little body could handle. Dorian the goodra had been the one keeping her close and out of her wits so he could use her as his own little egg producer. He cooed and buried himself in her every chance he got, endless kind words and snuggling from the silver giant with crisp blue eyes. But it was Toxicroak who actually cared and fed her, making sure if she needed anything while stuck with Dorian. During the rescue she never got to say goodbye to Toxi or thank him for his kindness towards her. Not to mention other things that made her blush just to think about. Her tail twitched and she nodded, she was going to venture out today and bring toxicroak some cookies as a way to thank him!

 

It didn’t take her long to make a new knapsack with a pile of cookies and tie it neatly around her neck and rest the bag on the back of her fluffy mane to keep them from crumbling on the bouncy ride. She wrote a note in the dirt floor so Alexi wouldn’t get worried if he came home to not find her near. Annnnd so he’d know where to find her in case things didn’t go as planned. Always need a backup plan, right? Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself out of the mouth of the cave and started trucking towards the grove where she first met toxicroak.

 

Since she knew where she was going, it didn’t take her very long at all. The sun was high in the sky which made the path cool and shaded by the trees overhead. As she got closer to the qualot berry grove, the trees thickened overhead making the light dimmer and her surroundings even more spooky. To make it even more eerie, the forest around her was nearly silent. No casual rustling of insects or birds, just the occasional breeze tangling the branches above making the bits of sunlight dance down to the dark and damp forest floor. Finally she made it to the grove itself, overripe berries strewn at the trunks of the large and gnarled trees. Finding an open spot between the large roots at the base of one of the tree trunks, Nova sat herself down and nestled against the tree looking up at the sparkling sunlight that speckled between the huge leaves above.

 

Nova waited and waited, but there was no sounds of anyone approaching. She began to hum and look around, eyeing a freshly fallen qualot berry. She had eaten far too many when she was Dorian that every time Alexi jokingly brought them up she gagged. Now with them right in front of her, it kind of made her mouth water. She could remember the juicy delectable bites, the burst of sweet followed by a tangy and sour aftertaste that made you want to take another big bite. She licked her maw and looked around first, “Toooooooxi?” She called out cautiously. She wonder if he would be mad if she took one for herself. Last time she indulged in the forbidden fruit she was taken to Dorian. The small eevee shivered at the thought, not again! Whimpering she slumped to the side on a root and tried to patiently wait for the frog like pokemon to show himself. “Toooooooxi~” She called out again. Still no reply. Nova sighed and her eyes began to wander back to the egg shaped berry. Maybe just one wouldn’t hurt.... Nova looked around again and smiled getting up to quickly trot over to the berry. Sitting down in front of it she picked it up with her forepaws and took a big bite. The insanely sweet juices splashed at the corners of her maw soaking the fur around her muzzle, inside her mouth the juice ran freely once she broke the berry’s skin and drained it directly into the back of her throat. Once she swallowed the squishy bite she gasped in pleasure, “Ahhh!” She lapped at her lips and leaned in to take another whopping bite. She was nearly done with the very large berry before her head and body felt warm. The corners of her mind felt fuzzy and soft, it was such a nice feeling. She really missed it. Nova knew she needed to get another qualot berry and possibly take some home for her and Alexi to enjoy together.

 

While she was busy over the gushing fruit, she didn’t even notice the branches rustling overhead or the heavy thump of a pokemon landing behind her. Nova was completely lost in the flavor. A loud croak sounded from behind her as she whipped around to see the very tall and dark frog pokemon standing over her arms crossed. “Again? Nova… Don’t you remember the last time you did this? Sigh… At least the boss will be happy to see you…” He muttered.

 

“NO-hack-nnn… no, uhm no.” Nova didn’t mean to shout at first, it took toxicroak back a bit but he stepped forward eyeing her down with a, really?, kind of expression. Nova smiled up at him. “I’m not here to see Dorian! I’m here to see you Toxi! While I was waiting I… guess I couldn’t help myself. Sorry.” She looked rather sheepish.

 

The frog winced at the nickname she had said and let his bubbled through extend with another sigh, “Sure kid, now come on. Do I really need to carry you like last time?” He said opening his arms out ready to grab her if she darted.

 

Nova frowned at him, “What??? No! I’m serious, I’m here to see you! I know I wasn’t all there when I was with Dorian last time. But I knew enough to know you were the one taking care of me, not him. I wanted to thank you in person for being so nice to me and looking out for me despite my situation. I even brought you a present!” She said excitedly and shook a bit to wiggle the neatly tied knapsack form around her neck onto the ground letting it fall open to show off the cookies she had made with Charmeleon.

 

Toxicroak widened his eyes a bit and kneeled down lower to inspect the contents of the bag, “This… is for me?” He asked in a confused tone and looked back to the grinning eevee who seemed all too proud of herself. “I… don’t know what to say.” He said reaching down to gently pick up one of the round cookies.

 

“Just say you’ll come have a picnic with me. And that we can bring some of these berries.” She laughed, “I really wanted to spend some time with you Toxi! I hope this is okay…?” She noticed him wince again as she talked. She wondered if she was doing something to upset him and nervously put her paws on top of one another.

 

Toxicroak looked back to her and gave her a small sincere smile, “...Okay. But here. Let me get some of the good ones.” He picked up the knapsack of cookies and bounced straight up into the air so high he easily landed on one of the top branches of the tree above. With much rustling and a few falling leaves be hopped back down beside her with a much fuller bag than before. “Here, follow me. I know a clearing near the stream that I like to nap at.” He said walking through the bushes and pulling them aside for Nova to cross.

 

Nova smiled and bounced after him practically skipping. She was so glad he accepted her offer and didn’t immediately take her to his boss Dorian. She knew there was a risk in coming here and that it could happen again if she wasn’t careful. But deep down Nova had this feeling that toxicroak wasn’t like Dorian as much as he just worked for him. They reached the clearing by the thin stream, easily cleared by a hop from Nova herself and a step by toxicroak. 

 

He sat down and opened up the bag again laying it out like a platter of cookies and berries. He could see the cookies much more clearly now, they were soft and smelled buttery and sweet. He had a treat like this once before as a sample at the trade market in the center of the valley. They were delicious but toxicroak had nothing to trade for them at the time to get more. To see them again and brought to him by this sweet little eevee, he couldn’t believe his luck. Smiling to Nova he tossed a cookie into his mouth and made a low groaning croak of pleasure, “Rrrk! These are really good. I thought only the Charizard family knew how to make these?” He asked reaching down to take another.

 

Nova nodded, “They do! I spent the morning with Charmeleon and helped him make a bunch of big batches for the market tomorrow. Because I gave him so many eggs to work with, he let me take a bunch home! I had so many I didn’t know what to do with them all… And then I thought of you.” She blushed a little and looked down to the edged of the blanket before reaching out to take one of the perfectly ripe qualot berries. This berry wasn’t super squishy beneath her toes like other fruits before had been, this one was firm and had a bright pink skin. She wondered what it would taste like.

 

Toxicroak listened and blushed a little at the mention of eggs. Nova noticed this right as she looked up and widened her eyes, “AHH I MEAN… UHM!!! N-not that.. uhm… He and I… no.. I just meant…” Toxicroak began to chortle and cough choking just a little bit on one of the cookies. “OH NO! I’m so sorry!” Nova exclaimed and offered him the juicy berry to help clear his throat. He took it and put the whole thing in his mouth with a juicy crunch. Some of the juice spilled over his lips and dribbled down his chin, it seemed to do the trick as he breathed easier. “Oh here, let me get that.” She said leaning over to him and putting her paws on his thigh to boost herself up to lap up the qualot berry juice from his chin to his lip. Nova normally would have been more embarrassed of accidently licking his lips if she hadn’t been so amazed by the flavor of the juice. “Wow! That tastes so much better than the fallen ones!” She said still perched on his thigh not noticing the blushing purple frog before her. She hopped down and grabbed a fat berry for herself to take a big bite. “Mmmmmm! Ohmmgoshh!” she moaned heartily and chewed, these berries had a lot more punch to their flavor. They started off sweet then had a tart spiciness followed after with a nice tangy sour flavor that only made her crave more. “That is soooo good, wow!” She swooned and took another chomp.

 

Toxicroak smiled and nodded, “The ones at the top that get the most sunlight are the best. I’m thinking you only had the lower over ripened berries at the bottom of the tree. All the berries are good, but some are best suited for other purposes. For a picnic, the top ones were the only choice. Just don’t tell Dorian I gave you some of his prime crop.” He chortled again.

 

Nova shook her head, “Nooo, never! I don’t have any plans on seeing him any time soon. I’m really glad you like the cookies too Toxi!” She giggled and continued to munch on her berry, the juices wetting the fur around her muzzle again as she dug in.

 

“Oh, actually, my name is Thatch. Toxi is what boss calls me since he can never remember names very well.” He corrected before taking another cookie.

 

Nova looked stunned at him, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea you’d… I mean.. I assumed…” she fretted before Thatch smiled and waved her off.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’d just appreciate hearing you call me by my name. I hardly hear it any more.”

 

“Really? Well… Maybe… I could see you again? Then I can call you Thatch all the time.” she smiled at him in a way that made her eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

 

Thatch looked at her and rolled his bright yellow eyes at her, “Ahh… As long as Dorian doesn’t find out, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He said before she started to cheer and yip with glee hopping right into his lap to hug him. He widened his eyes and threw his arms out not quite sure what to do with the fluffy bundle.

 

Nova’s face has brightened a pink color under all that brown fur, her head felt so fuzzy as she nestled her face into his chest, “I was so scared you wouldn’t want to see me again! I’m so so glad.” She hugged him even tighter as her tail wagged.

 

Thatch blushed a bit and slowly lowered his arms around her small body that fit so neatly in his lap. Her fur was soft and warm from the sunlight and she smelled like clean water and qualot juice, something inside him began to stir. He pulled her in a little closer making her squeak before pulling away. “Aww, no, that felt nice!” She urged him to hug her again. He smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms tight around her and held the soft body close to his. He could remember the last time he felt her plump thighs resting against his like this. He couldn’t tell if he was feeling hot from the afternoon sun or from the fluffy bundle. When she looked up to him with half lidded eyes and a sly smile he blinked, clearly she figured it out before he had. The eevee wiggled her rump down on his bulge below. Thatch was very surprised to feel her easily find the head of his cock at half mast and slide herself against it, her lips wet and ready.

 

“Ahh, Nova I’m sorry, I didn’t intend...” He fumbled for the right words. Sure he had let her image fill his empty hours, but never did he intend to be as demanding as Dorian had been with her or trick her into such a predicament.

 

“Thatch, shh..” She hushed, the sound of his name with her soft delicate voice made him shiver on the warm summer’s day. Though he tensed up again to feel her raw heat pressed against his. He sucked in a tight breath trying to center himself, but it didn’t stop him from hardening from her wet touch. “Thatch, I know this is a little bold of me. But I’ve wanted more than just to see you again. I wanted to feel you too…” she said in a husky murmur as she ground her hips to his, his strong length rubbing back forcefully through her slick folds.

 

Thatch gave a long rolling growl in his bubbled throat, his eyes clenched from trying to restrain himself. He opened his eyes to watch her red face, she told him everything he’d wanted to hear. The temptation was too strong to resist, she was right here. No dragons or foxes to take her away, she was here just for him. He pulled an arm away from the small of her back and sneak down between their laps. Tentatively he reached up and stroked the silky folds of her pussy from back to front. He watched her quiver at his touch and close her eyes and brush her cheek against his chest. Her back arched helping spread herself open wider for him and his wide fingertips. That was all the encouragement he needed. His other arm kept a snug hold on her body as his other arm gingerly began to knead and stroke the mound of her pussy. She easily coated his fingers in anticipation, his middle finger probed her entrance and pushed himself inside of her. She was so soft and warm to his touch, the walls of her pussy clasped around his finger and pulled him, daring him deeper. He followed the urges and pushed himself deep inside of her to his knuckle. It was a perfect fit, the way she sat on him. his hand able to cradle her soft ass, the giant claw on his fist snugged perfectly down her taint and ass. She breathed softly against him, her breath warm and soft against his chest. He wanted to see her panting like she had for Dorian and Alexi, he wanted to know the rush to bring her to the brink of madness. His hand began to move, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her, she tensed and breathed with the motions, small noises casually being emitted from her. It wasn’t enough for Thatch. He drew his hand back, withdrawing it all the way from her, the the next time he thrusted into her, he did so with two fingers, opening her wider for him yet and stroking her inside with the tips. He let his fingers roam and prod inside her, watching her carefully for every breath she took, every jump she did to his touch, every squeak of a moan she gave him in reply. She clenched when he probed a certain spot and he grinned down at her beginning to stroke it. Nova squirmed in his lap, her eyes shiny with tears as she began to pant, small soft paws dragged against his chest as he fingered her. The last free thumb began to push and squish her clit against his hand, she moaned and dug her claws into him. It was a sweet stinging sensation to watch her squirm beneath him. She looked up on him in the verge of tears, voice hot and husky as she whispered his name. His fingers itched at that and he began to vigorously stroke her inside, pushing her over the edge. Her pussy clenched tight around his thick fingers, walls squeezing frantic means as her orgasm washed over her. Even now as she came onto his hand, her pussy pulled and tugged his fingers deeper. Such a needy thing, clearly this wasn’t enough for his sweet Nova. Giving her a few more strokes inside to make her jump and gasp he slowly pulled them out, slimey and wet with her juices. He raised his licked one of his fingers. She tasted heavy and sweet, like she had been eating nothing but the qualot berries for days. He could taste her heat, her need for him, it made his cock throb below and he let out a slow hiss.

 

“Ohh Thatch, thank you. I missed that.” She panted happily releasing her claws from his skin. She winced at the digging marks she left behind and leaned up to lick them. It made the spot sting more but he just smiled down at her, leaning down he gently kissed the top of her head and cradled her close to him.

 

“I missed you too.” He murmured making her face flush at the statement. But he could feel her splitting into a smile against him as her nuzzled her face into his chest.

 

“I’ve missed you more.” She said in a teasing voice, Thatch leaned back to give her a wry look, but it was taken away from his face quickly as she pushed her hips down against his, the long length of his cock slid against her soaked pussy making him clench her tight as he sucked in a breath. “Seeeee?” She cooed rubbing it slow against him, tail raised high to stretch her more open against him. “Mmm…” she bit her lip as he began to grind himself back against her.

 

It didn’t take long from her encouragement to push her back down onto the grass so she was facing him. He grabbed her ankles and slid his cock once more against her wet pussy before drawing it back and slowly penetrating her. Her body shivered all around him in delight, her chin raised high as she let out the softest gasp at his entry. He smiled and pushed himself deeper and deeper, he was met with some resistance and decided to draw back again to prevent harming her. Nova whimpered at him, her eyes pleading him to come back as she spread her legs further into his grasp. He grit his teeth, he couldn’t refuse those big blue eyes. In a single sweeping motion he thrust into her, she cried out and he looked down at her in awe. His cock wasn’t nearly as large as Dorian could make his, nor was it as girthy as Alexi’s had been. But Thatch’s had length on Alexi’s girth. Now he could see the small bump in her lower stomach, he gave her a little buck that made her cry out and watched the bump retract and push. That was him inside of her. Those were her cries just for him. He gave a big bright smile and began to pump into her, thrilling in watching her mouth open and close between moans and breaths, watching the way it moved when she screamed his name. He pumped fiercely into her and felt he edge coming close. It was blinding the back of his eyes. He clenched and threw himself as deep into her as he could, Nova screamed in pleasure and he began to cum, hot jets shooting straight into her womb. He leaned in close over her, he opened his eyes to see her just coming to the brink of cumming again herself. So sweet and wonderful to watch her face clench in satisfaction, below he could feel her pussy clamping down hard on him. A renewed tightness that made him gasp over her, it pulled him deep into her, the walks suckling around his cock milking himself into her. And more amazingly it worked, he spilled more of his seed into her that he didn’t even know he had. He was light headed and breathless over her, calling her name softly. She gave a smile of satisfaction to him and leaned up to kiss him. He relished the feel of her soft maw against his lips, he kissed her back slowly, enjoying the feel of being inside of her. The clasp she had on him weakened in pulses and finally he was able to move again. He had softened inside of her after releasing such a huge load. Even without him hard inside of her, he could see her belly as filled in just a little bit after their love making. He glowed with satisfaction as he drew out from her, his cock a sloppy mess. His seed even spilling out from her pussy and dripping down her ass. It was such a good feeling to know he had done that.

 

Thatch sat back down  as Nova sat upright, they both were breathless and smiling like giddy children, faces flush with adrenaline. “That… was fun.” Thatch said cautiously, not sure what was to be done after such exploits.

 

Nova laughed and nodded, “Lots, I’m so glad I had these extra cookies now. I suppose to can’t leave looking like…. that now, can you?” She raised a brow looking at his rather sloppy groin. Thatch blushed harder at her gaze not sure what to say. “Don’t worry… I can help with that.” She smiled coyly and laid down on her belly scooting closer to him. He spread his legs out for her and watched curiously as she leaned over him. The next moment he felt something warm and soft on his sheath. It was her tongue lapping away at him. She licked up all of the cum and juices, all of the evidence of their picnic play time so he wouldn’t get in any trouble with his boss. Though that wasn’t what he was thinking about watching her. All he could think about were how soft her lips were. How soft they would feel wrapped around his cock. He didn’t mean to get carried away but it was already too late. His cock hardened at his defiling thoughts and Nova didn’t even hesitate at it. Her tongue lapped at it too. It was still slick with their essence, so she ran her tongue over it’s entire length, a paw reaching out to pull it forward towards her so she could take the head into her mouth. Thatch gripped the grass with his hands watching her, so carefully taking him into her mouth and making sure her sharp canine teeth only grazed him playfully. Little by little she took more of him into her mouth. She only had about a third of his length in her maw but she bag to suck and lap at him, her tongue circling his cock and stroking it. Thatch was breathing heavy, he could barely stand it any more. He reached forward and gently grabbed the sides of her head, thumbs wrapping neatly around her ears and pulled her in closer, forcing her to take him in deeper. Nova gagged for a second then swallowed hard on him. His cock reached past her mouth now into her throat. Nova didn’t pull away or nip at him, instead she sucked harder and ran her tongue up and down him. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and she smiled up at him and began to swallow again and again, her throat mimicking the way her pussy clenched him below. Thatch burst from the seams and bucked into her mouth, seconds later he came again, his seed draining right down her throat. Nova coughed some but swallowed him down, keeping his cock nice and clean. Thatch softened in her mouth and slowly pulled out leaving a small stream of cum in her mouth and at  her lips were it strung from his cock to her mouth. It was a sight to behold to see his seed dripping down her chin. He felt satisfied inside and out as he let out a heavy relaxing breath. Nova smiled up at him and licked at her maw, “There. Now Dorian won’t know any better.” She giggled up at him.

 

They both laid side by side in the grass letting the cool breeze brush over them and calm the heat spell. Nova laid sprawled out sunning herself and her ever so slightly rounder belly. Thatch watched with a loving gaze reaching out to pet her chest and stomach. Nova curled a little to look over at him and smiled back, “Today was a really good day. Thanks for having a picnic with me.”

 

Thatch nodded at her and smiled back, “Thank you for… remembering me.” He said earnestly. Nova laughed at the comment and rolled closer to lick his cheek.

 

“I better get going. I like to try and be back to the den by dark. Wouldn’t want to be caught by any other big bad pokemon and ruin the memory of our afternoon together.” She wiggled her rump, she had cleaned it a little bit, but she was still puffy from their vigorous rut. Thatch blushed at the display raising a hand to his face trying to cover it a little.

 

“Do you need me to walk you home?” He offered sheepishly, Nova shook her head at him.

 

“I can go myself, you should stay here. I bet Dorian is wondering where you are.” She sighed a little, “But you can keep the cookies, I can come back for the cloth later. Gives me a reason to visit again.” She smiled brightly at him and gave his cheek another lick. “I’ll be going now, see you later I hope.” Nova winked and turned from him, tail held high and proud as she strut to the stream to give it a quick hop over and make her way to the path past the thickets.

 

Thatch sighed too sitting up to watch her go. His eyes watched her ass bounce with each step, the blush burning his cheeks to see how he matted her fur around her plump pussy. Nova either liked to tease him or had no shame. Either way he loved it. Once he could no longer hear her in the thickets he fell flat on his back and stared up at the coloring sky. Had they really spent the entire afternoon together? He smiled up and raised his hand to his face, her scent still strong on him despite her efforts to clean him up. He wasn’t ready to wash it away yet to meet up with Dorian, so for a while longer he would lay here and reminisce over their afternoon together.

 

He missed her already.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make thatch happy. Dorian is too hard on him... :c


End file.
